


Ледяное пламя

by Theory_of_Mind (orphan_account)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Drabble Collection, F/M, Missing Scene, Psychology, dark Romanticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23198629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Theory_of_Mind
Summary: Геллерт печально вздыхает. Определённо, он будет гореть в аду за свои преступления... Зато не один.
Relationships: Queenie Goldstein/Gellert Grindelwad
Kudos: 10





	1. Холод (ангст)

  
Несколько раз до этого она касалась его сознания осторожно, замирая перед первым же ментальным блоком, будто спрашивая разрешения, не пытаясь его пробить. Как человек, бестолково топчущийся на пороге после того, как постучался, гипнотизирующий закрытую дверь, из-за которой так и не прозвучало: войдите.

Сейчас же она изо всех сил бьётся об стену его ментального блока, словно рыба об лёд. И в итоге не получает ничего — кроме внезапной глухоты и головокружения; а он продолжает играть с лепестками, алыми парусниками дрейфующими по розовой воде, вырисовывая на пенной поверхности причудливые вензеля. Ничем не выдавая своё недовольство или возмущение. Хотя, безусловно, он чувствует это.

Взгляд Куини беспомощно упирается в одну точку. Каждый выдох сводит бессилием. Она никогда не позволила бы себе так нагло ломиться в наглухо закрытую перед ней дверь. Но в данный момент ей важно было понять, что Геллерт Гриндельвальд делает в её уборной (отведённой ей в Нурменгарде); почему он так бесцеремонно нарушил её личное пространство; зачем, задумчиво щурясь, сидит на краю её ванной, опустив ладони в воду.

Её тело не видно сквозь перламутровую матовую жидкость. И всё же она ощущает свою уязвимость, и неловко передёргивает плечами.

— У меня мокрые руки. Не могли бы Вы достать сигарету, Куини, — шелковым до дрожи завораживающим тембром произносит Геллерт. — В левом кармане.

Будто его палочка не спрятана в рукаве, и он не может сделать этого с помощью магии.

Куини боится смотреть ему в глаза, она знает, что в них живёт лишь слепящая пустота. Она замечает её даже тогда, когда он говорит ей тёплые слова или произносит вдохновлённую речь перед своими соратниками. В его глазах всегда искрятся лишь лёд и холод.

И этот замок, в котором она очутилась по его воле, под стать своему хозяину. В его огромных тёмных галереях гуляют сквозняки, в мрачных арках прячутся тени, и из любого окна видны мертвенно-бледные покрытые снегом острые горные пики. И очень-очень холодно, поэтому Куини принимает здесь горячие ванны чаще, чем она привыкла.

Она с трудом разжимает ладони, которые нервно вцепились в бортик ванной. Тонкие и хрупкие, как лепестки ромашки пальцы, протискиваются в передний карман его брюк и действительно находят там пачку. И, вытащив оттуда сигарету, с едва уловимым ментоловым ароматом, подрагивая, подносят её к его губам.

— Ты сомневалась, Куини. Я видел это. Мой огонь мог сжечь тебя.

Он внезапно отбрасывает формальности, заменяя отстранённое «Вы» на более близкое «ты». Но она по-прежнему боится заглядывать ему в глаза и заторможено наблюдает, как его губы смыкаются вокруг фильтра, как на кончике сигареты вспыхивает синяя искра, и Геллерт медленно выдыхает дым из уголка рта. Едкий дым.

— Я… Может быть чуть-чуть.

Она пошла за ним, потому что видела в его режиме панацею для своей проблемы. Лекарство порой бывает горьким, а лечебная процедура неприятной. Главное — результат. Но она очень боится ошибиться. Что, если на самом деле она выбрала яд? Куини хочется блистать не только красотой, но и умом. Пока получается плохо.

Горячий пар, поднимающийся с водной поверхности, не тревожит хладнокровную бледность его лица. Он смешивается с сигаретным дымом, создавая вокруг них сизый туман. И голос Геллерта, плавно текущий в этой пелене, звучит убедительной мелодией, проникает в сознание, сея там зёрна сомнения.

— Вспомни, Куини. Раньше, ты только и делала, что варила кофе. Ты же, знаешь, что способна на большее. И достойна только _самого лучшего_. И когда мир станет _нашим_ — ты получишь всё. Твои способности уникальны. Бесценны. Они помогут нам в _нашем деле_. Я хочу, чтобы ты понимала. Ты _нужна мне_ Куини. Полностью. Но этого не будет, пока твоё сердце не здесь.

Ей приятно слышать эти слова (настолько, что она не замечает, как маг вынимает сигарету изо рта уже сухими пальцами). На работе у неё была малозначимая роль, её редко хвалили. А тут сам Геллерт Гриндельвальд даёт её таланту по-настоящему высокую оценку.

На секунду Куини теряет концентрацию на своих страхах и, забывшись, смотрит в его разноцветные глаза. Его взгляд режет заточенной острой льдиной безразличия: никакого радушия, только тонкий расчёт. Соврать будет трудно, но Куини пытается. Её дыхание сбивается, она ощущает лёгкий румянец на скулах, и чуть склонив голову, произносит лживые слова:

— Я предана Вам всем сердцем.

Он, неопределённо хмыкнув, подносит свою сигарету к её мягким губам, и она послушно затягивается, ощущая ментоловую прохладу отравленного поцелуя. Геллерт не выглядит удивлённым, хотя она не морщится и не кашляет. Словно в курсе того, что когда-то, отдавая дань моде, она любила утопать в никотиновом дыму какого-нибудь богатого салона.

— Нет, милая, пока нет. Но скоро будешь, — его рот искривляется в странной ухмылке. — Ради общего блага.

Геллерт пружинисто поднимается с бортика, и смотрит на неё сверху вниз, огорчённо мотая головой:

— Криденс сегодня какой-то беспокойный. Жду тебя на ужин. Мне нужен отчёт о его состоянии, — последнее предложение он произносит властным тоном.

Геллер аппарирует из комнаты, не удосужившись услышать её ответ.

Вода в ванной всё ещё горячая, но Куини ощущает озноб. Сердце ёкает от страха. Что, если она действительно ошиблась? Она понимает, что с каждым днём ей будет становиться всё холоднее. Холод будет пробираться сквозь её кожу и кости к разуму и сердцу. И ей будет трудно с ним бороться. Без любви Якоба, без поддержки сестры. И Куини начинает сомневаться, что сможет победить в этой игре с ледяным дьяволом.

Сигарета, скуренная до фильтра, обжигает губу. Куини отбрасывает её в сторону, и обняв себя за колени, сворачивается в клубок, лелея искорку блестящей надежды, что костра её сердца хватит, чтобы не замёрзнуть.  



	2. Преступление (драма)

  
Геллерт стоит у огромного панорамного окна, рядом со столом, накрытым для двоих и наблюдает за искрящимися снежинками, беззаботно порхающими на фоне суровых горных пиков. Он издалека слышит цоканье её каблуков. Для прогулок по каменному замку, где пол порой состоит из булыжников — обувь крайне неудобная. Но он понимает её стремление оставаться в привычном образе. Это психологическая защита. Однако, раз она ей нужна, становится понятно, что ей здесь не комфортно. Она всё ещё не доверяет. _Не смирилась._

Куини заходит в помещение и делает неуместный игривый реверанс. На ней чудесное терракотовое платье, но совершенно не подходящее ни случаю, ни месту. Тонкий шёлк, глубокий вырез, оголенные руки — неудивительно, что она всё время мёрзнет. Но он благодушно воспринимает её желание его впечатлить.

Куини красивая. Она походит на дорогую изящную фарфоровую статуэтку. _Утончённую безделицу._ Он может оценить всю эстетику её гибкого тела и правильного лица. Но этим его трудно впечатлить. Он частенько бывает окружён красивыми волшебниками и волшебницами. В ней для него притягательно другое — то невинное, светлое и наивное, что сквозит в каждом её жесте и слове. И порой ему не хочется тушить этот чистый огонёк.

Он кивает ей и больше ничего не делает, давая ей время привыкнуть. Игра в гляделки длится не долго, через минуту он ощущает нежное и осторожное прикосновение к своему разуму. Она вновь ждёт разрешения, которое он ей никогда не даёт. Но в этот раз он приоткрывает защиту, позволяя проскользнуть по поверхностным впечатлениям от её появления. Сначала Куини хмурится и закусывает губу, сплетает пальцы рук в замок, но через секунду вновь улыбается. Весело и беззаботно.

— Я буду одеваться теплее, — звонкий голос гулом отражается от серых каменных стен.

Геллерт усмехается, услышав её простодушное обещание. Привлекать к войне таких, как она — настоящее преступление. За что Бог наделяет даром легилименции столь добрых и инфантильных существ. Альбус когда-то был таким же. 

Что-то в душе Геллерта дёргается из-за этого сравнения. Он тут же замыкает выстраданные мысли поглубже и обращает свой взгляд к столу. Куини на него не смотрит, зачарованно наблюдая за снежными хлопьями за окном. _И к лучшему._

— Я надеюсь, что ты любишь немецкую кухню.

Он кидает многозначительный взгляд на тарелку перед ней, но сам по-прежнему не присаживается за стол. Но и она не спешит приступать к трапезе.

— Я не голодна, — пряча смущение в уголках недоулыбки, произносит Куини. — но я пришла, потому что Вы хотели поговорить.

— Можно на ты, — каплю насмешливо произносит Геллерт. — Мы все равны в _нашем_ деле.

Куини становится похожей на напуганного совёнка. Хлопает большими глазами, и смотрит на него удивлённо, будто только что ей открылась великая тайна.

«Да, определённо, преступление!» — вновь думает Геллерт.

Но что не сделаешь ради общего блага.

Сейчас нужно быть аккуратным. На чём сыграть, чтобы она завтра присоединилась к ним с Криденсом? Она любит свою сестру. Но между сёстрами частенько существует гласное и негласное соперничество. Он имел сомнительное удовольствие быть начальником Тины. Дамочка до мозга костей предана своему делу и занимает, в отличие от Куини, хорошую должность. Якоба к их разговору не припишешь. Это совсем другой рычаг давления. Если честно, Геллерт до сих пор не понимает её непритязательный выбор. Но об этом он подумает позднее. Ещё можно воспользоваться лестью. Она наверняка слышала тонну комплиментов в сторону своей внешности. Но часто ли кто-то говорил ей, что она умная.

Геллерт задумчиво разглядывает притихшую Куини. И наконец-то определившись с расстановкой акцентов произносит:

— Завтра мы с Криденсом будем разучивать заклинания, которые многие считают запрещёнными. Даже не все мракоборцы умеют обращаться с ними. (Да, милая, ты сможешь стать сильнее Тины!) Ты очень способная, поэтому, я предлагаю именно тебе присоединиться к нам (не потому что в боевой магии ты абсолютный ноль).

Куини теребит салфетку, и смотрит на него с опаской. А потом на мгновение замирает, словно собираясь с мыслями.

— Но зачем? — тянет она, почти жалобно.

Резонный вопрос. Правда состоит в том, что как только в какой-нибудь газете на первой полосе засветится фото Куини, применяющей тёмные заклятья. В ненавистной ему шайке — лейке начнётся разлад. Он отомстит и Тине, и Ньюту.

— Чтобы уметь защищаться. Мои _элитные_ сотрудники, должны уметь, — говорит он вслух.

— Но мне ведь не обязательно их использовать во вред кому-то? — Куини вновь осторожно касается его сознания.

— Конечно, милая, — полуправда легко проскальзывает в его голове, но он тут же замыкается, прежде чем там проносится: До поры до времени.

Куини похоже убедившись, что он не врёт, слегка расслабляется.

— Тогда я может быть ненадолго загляну, — кокетливо свернув голову набок, улыбаясь, произносит она.

— Замечательно. Буду ждать. Ровно в пять во внутреннем дворе. Если не собираешься есть, можешь быть свободна.

Пока Куини поднимается с места, путаясь в мыслях и кипенно-белой скатерти, наэлектризовавшейся от шёлка; он подходит к ней ближе. И они оказываются вровень, глаза в глаза, когда она задирает голову. Куини вновь выглядит испуганно, небольшая морщинка проступает на лбу между тонких бровей. Туда он её и целует. Она удивлённо вздыхает и делает шаг назад. Её щеки пылают румянцем.

— Считай, что это благословение, девочка моя, — проникновенно-тихо произносит он.

Куини доверчиво прикрывает глаза и заполошенно шепчет:

— Спасибо. Я постараюсь не подвести Вас....Тебя.

Ей не видно, что сейчас он смотрит на неё с жалостью и сожалением. Так не хочется совращать эту прелестную невинность, учить убивать, использовать.

Геллерт печально вздыхает. Определённо, он будет гореть в аду за свои преступления... Зато не один.  



	3. Сказка (лёгкий дарк)

  
Ночь настолько жаркая, что Куини не может уснуть. Кожа покрывается испариной от малейшего лишнего движения. Июль для посещения Италии — не лучшее время.

Куини произносит охлаждающее заклинание, приносящее короткое облегчение, и присаживается за расписное массивное трюмо; мягкими движениями начинает расчёсывать свои медовые кудри, размышляя о прошлой и нынешней жизни.

Когда она была совсем маленькой, и узнала о том, что она волшебница, она решила, что началась её личная сказка и нет ничего невозможного. Достаточно взмахнуть волшебной палочкой, и все проблемы исчезнут. Позже жизнь показала ей, что это далеко не так. Магия не оградила её от страданий. Чудо не произошло — её родители так и не оправились от болезни. И им с Тиной самим пришлось бороться с бурным течением жизни и отстаивать своё место в обществе. _Но она всё ещё верит._

До встречи с Геллертом она никогда не задумывалась над тем, чтобы использовать свой дар для того, чтобы достичь каких-то высоких целей. Она играючи могла пожурить кого-то из коллег за тщательно скрываемые грешки, для того чтобы выпросить премию или убежать домой пораньше. Могла часами доставать Тину, пересказывая вслух то, о чём она молчала, чтобы та согласилась с ней (например: отдала ей своё платье). Но всё это была безобидная ерунда по сравнению с тем, что она делает теперь.

И теперь её боятся. Как только она заходит в комнату — тут же каждый маг возводит в своём сознании щит, преграждая ей доступ к мыслям. Куини на это горделиво хмыкает и делает вид, что ничего не замечает.

Винда по-прежнему сахарно улыбается, а Абернэти окатывает её липкими взглядами — но всё же с долей страха.

Однажды она указала Геллерту на парня, который начал сомневаться в целесообразности его режима, и на следующий день тот исчез. При желании, она может и соврать, но пока никто не осмеливается её злить.

Больше всего ей в её новой жизни нравятся собрания, на которых Геллерт произносит свои вдохновляющие речи. В такие моменты он похож на мраморного бога. Он держит себя строго и достойно. Кажется, что ему не нужен кислород, чтобы дышать. Только поток сознания его восторженных последователей. И в этот момент, лишь она может прочесть эмоциональный монолог каждого. Потому что, когда Геллерт произносит свою речь, щиты окклюменции падают один за другим. Волшебники забывают про Куини. И она отчётливо слышит отголоски чужих мыслей. В которых нет ни одной фальшивой ноты. Потому что в этот момент каждый из них верит Геллерту.

Его спокойный голос с каждой фразой становился всё более настойчивым, сильным и жёстким. Она смотрит в его глаза, и создаётся впечатление, что он говорит только для неё. От сцепления взглядов её ощутимо встряхивает, заставляя весь остальной мир исчезнуть. Воздух становится тягучим и начинает разъедать трахею. Куини прилагает усилия, чтобы не прокашляться. И так каждый раз.

Она понимает, что её тёмная сторона постепенно выигрывает, барьер из морали разрушается. Она уверенно, больше не слушая муки совести, взламывает головы сильнейших Министров Магии Европы, одну за другой. И важнейшая информация, содержащаяся в них, — становится трофеями, которые она приносит к ногам Геллерта.

Он никогда не выделяет кого-то из своих последователей, чтобы не вызвать ненужную конкуренцию внутри их общества. Но Куини одна из немногих, кто сопровождает его везде, как его личный легилимент, конечно.

Разные страны, пышные приёмы. Люди трепещут при встрече с ними. На него смотрят с ужасом, на неё с завистью и толикой испуга. Это опьяняет, как и любая власть. Куини всё ещё не растеряла лёгкость нрава. Но теперь смешливую красотку воспринимают всерьёз.

Образ Якоба и её первоначальная цель истерлись и искрошились под прессом чего-то более значимого. Куини думает, что возможно то, что она чувствовала к нему — не было любовью. Якоб был первым маглом, с которым ей довелось пообщаться. Он был далёк от её волшебного мира, и поэтому так сильно восторгался её магией. Она была для него особенной, не такой, как все. Куини видела это в его мыслях. И ей нравилось его неподдельное восхищение, потому что для магического сообщества она была обычной заурядной волшебницей. Теперь нет.

Геллерт неслышно подходит сзади и кладёт ладони на её плечи, останавливая чехарду мыслей. Куини вздрагивает от неожиданности, ощущая, как по позвоночнику бегают мурашки, пытаясь догнать капельки пота, стекающие по спине из-за жары.

Геллерт приносит в её душную комнату прохладу и запах сырого подземелья. Наверное, снова рылся в бумагах какого-нибудь архива.

— Скоро состоится сражение. Скорее всего, там будут и Тина, и Якоб. Я могу быть уверен в том, что ты меня не предашь? — тихо и осторожно произносит он, будто не желая беспокоить её своими подозрениями.

— Конечно.

Она откладывает расческу в сторону. И, изящно выгнувшись, поднимается с пуфика. Очаровательно улыбаясь и пряча глаза под подрагивающими ресницами, тянется к его губам за поцелуем.

Геллерт тоже верит в сказки. Но в отличие от Куини в старинные и мрачные. Не одна ли из них всю жизнь вела его к бессмертию.

Куини в ажурной батистовой сорочке, похожа на прекрасную сказочную героиню с винно-алыми губами, ждущими его прикосновения. И он мягко припадает к ним. Зная, что этот поцелуй не разбудит принцессу.

Он похоронит её в бесконечной тьме.  



	4. Откровение (юмор)

  
Куини сжимает запястье так, что кажется вот-вот раздробит хрупкую выступающую косточку над кистью. Она слышит, как сильно стучит её сердце, ощущает боль, потому что жестоко прикусывает свою нижнюю губу. _Но взгляд не опускает._

Комната Геллерта никогда не будет защищена запирающими чарами. Он объявляет об этом сам — в первый же день, когда они прибывают в Нурменгард. _Ему скрывать нечего_. Поэтому через неделю Куини с лёгкостью проникает в неё. Она хочет больше узнать о Геллерте Гриндельвальде, чьи мысли так хорошо маскирует окклюменция.

Она как раз занимается изучением многочисленных цепочек, лежащих у зеркала (должно быть тех, что он обычно крепит за жилетные кармашки; хотя и выглядят они менее изящно, без декоративных элементов), когда слышит грохот его сапог в коридоре. 

Куини остаться бы стоять на месте, да мило его поприветствовать, извинившись за вторжение. Но она, повинуясь внезапно накрывшей её панике, прячется за тяжёлой серебристой портьерой, в стык занавесок наблюдая за вступившим в комнату Геллертом.

Маг лениво потягивается и небрежным жестом скидывает пальто на колченогий стул. Она отмечает, что его движения более размашистые, чем обычно. Никакой напускной сдержанности. Он срывает шейный платок и отправляет его в полёт туда же, и несколько секунд смотрит на него так, словно весь день проносил на себе удава.

Отчаянная мысль всплывает в голове Куини: «Я должна выйти». И тут же сгореть от стыда? Ну, уж нет. Она подождёт пока он ляжет и уснёт, и вот потом тихонечко покинет комнату.

Одежда шелестит, как волны по гальке. Щёки Куини вспыхивают, когда Геллерт принимается за жилет, а затем переходит к рубашке. Его пальцы быстро порхают туда-сюда, обнажая верхнюю часть туловища. От сапогов он избавляется при помощи магии, словно больше не желая тратить лишние силы. Когда очередь доходит до штанов, женщина зажмуривается, ногтями изо всех сил впиваясь в запястье. И вновь распахивает глаза, не в силах заставить себя не любоваться представшей картиной. Тело у Геллерта подтянутое и точёное, кожа жемчужная. Куини сглатывает. 

Геллерт бросает короткий взгляд в зеркало. Волшебница видит его отражение и молится, чтобы он не заметил её. Один его глаз такой чёрный будто в нём нет радужки, сотканный из тьмы, а второй наоборот — из света — отражает лунный луч. Зрелище завораживающее. Но он улыбается так опасно, что если бы было куда отступать, Куини это сделала бы.

И вдруг с немецким акцентом, которого не было заметно раньше, произносит насмешливо:

— Ради общего блага.

Сняв с себя оставшуюся одежду, зажимает в изящных пальцах бокал красного вина, стоящий на тумбочке у зеркала. Он замирает на секунду, разглядывая металлические звенья, к которым она недавно прикасалась (только бы не заметил) и присаживается в кресло. Голый. Абсолютно голый! 

Куини жаром обдаёт, и сквозняк из щелей рамы не спасает. 

Бледная ладонь проходится по изгибу напряжённой шеи, пробегается по груди; скользя по крепким бёдрам, двигается ниже к паху. Куини давится воздухом и невольно прокашливается. Получается чересчур громко. 

— Шпион из тебя плохой, Куини Голдштейн.

Фраза ударяет под дых. Волшебница аж вся подбирается, словно её в школе отчитывают и, робко выглянув из-за занавески, напарывается на недовольный взгляд. 

— Я…не…

Сердце бешено колотится. В голове мысль отбивает чечёткой: «подглядывала, подглядывала». Отрицать-то уже поздно.

Озвучить ложь не получается. Её грудь красноречиво вздымается от рваных выдохов, кожа по всему телу покрылась красными пятнами, будто в парилке просидела часа два, а не несколько минут за занавеской. И лицо ещё больше заливается краской, когда Геллерт, мотнув головой в сторону цепочек, говорит:

— Как-нибудь продемонстрирую, как ими пользоваться.

— Извините, — почти пищит Куини подрагивающим голосом, пятясь спиной к двери.

Геллерт следит за ней лукавым понимающим взглядом, но остановить не пытается.

Куини практически выбегает из комнаты, ощущая мучительный стыд, смешанный с затаённым восторгом.

Геллерту не нужно быть легилиментом, чтобы понять, что его предложением, она ещё воспользуется.  



	5. Человек (Hurt/comfort)

  
Геллерт яростно трёт висок, ощущая в нём пульсирующую боль — маленьким молоточком, прицельно бьющим в одно место. Зыбкий жёлтый свет магического шара раздражает сетчатку глаза; буквы на бумаге перед ним расплываются серой бесформенной кляксой. А мысли соскальзывают в какую-то чёрную дыру, не желая выстраиваться в стройные логические цепочки. И ведь это всё не из-за какого-нибудь проклятия, а всего лишь проявления вполне себе обычной _человеческой_ усталости. Сколько не пей травяные настойки, не накладывай маскирующие чары на лицо, организм не обманешь.

Смятый листок снежным мячиком скачет по столу. Написать речь не получается. Его последователи думают, что он импровизирует, или (что ещё наивнее) говорит от сердца. Нет. Каждое его слово чётко выверено, выточено, и появляется на своём месте в нужный момент. У него всё рассчитано. _Должно быть_. Мозг — податливый материал из которого можно лепить всё, что угодно. Главное уметь. И Геллерт умеет.

Маг взмахом ладони гасит шар. И пристально разглядывает свою, попавшую в поле зрения, руку, которая в неровном свете свечей кажется стерильно белой. Ухоженная, даже более, чем у некоторых женщин. Чистая. Как и весь его образ. Потому что так нужно. Необходимо создавать ощущение, что грязь к нему не липнет, да и кровь тоже. Это так же необходимо, как и возможность контролировать свой голос. Из него не должна исчезать ни небрежная прохлада, ни тягучая ласка. Срываться нельзя, а следовательно доводить себя до крайностей тоже. Переступать ту тонкую черту, за которой другие смогут рассмотреть его настоящего. Он должен быть близок к своим последователям, но одновременно недосягаем и непостижим. Внушать страх и уважение. Поэтому, даже если внутри всё рвётся от ярости или отчаяния, внешне это никак не проявляется. Но сейчас его лицо искажено в правдоподобной гримасе боли.

Никто не видит его таким. Геллерт проводит ладонью по голове, приглаживая светлые идеально уложенные волосы, ощущая вместе с тем, как осознание, периодически прячущееся за отрицанием, огибает кривую души. Он знает, что Куини видит. 

_— Сколько Вы сегодня спали?_

_— Часа два._

_— Не пробовали восемь? Я сделала Вам успокаивающий чай.  
~  
— Я испекла шарлотку, возьмите кусочек._

_— Я не голоден._

_— Не заметила, чтобы Вы сегодня ели. Оставлю на столе._

Никакого подхалимства и сервилизма. Только забота, из-за которой Винда кривит своё холёное лицо (ей невдомёк, что её идолу нужно есть и спать), а он действительно чувствует себя человеком. И это мешает. От него ждут много. Очень много. И сам он хочет много большего, чем может получить человек (пусть и наделённый великим даром). Но, если он добьётся своего и станет бессмертным, он будет выше этого понятия. Между бесчеловечностью и безупречностью Геллерт ставит жирный знак равно.

И мягкие женские руки, подкладывающие под его голову подушку, закрывающие его глаза от безжалостного света, и пьянящий домашний аромат, исходящий от медовых волос — ни за что его не переубедят. 

_Но ведь люди частенько ошибаются, не правда ли?  
_


End file.
